Description: (Taken directly from the application) High-resolution microscopic analysis of renal tissues is the central theme of this proposal. The comprehensive facilities at IU, and the expertise of the imaging Core, will provide Center investigators with the highest quality imaging through an integrated program of optimal technique application. Core personnel will interact closely with Center investigators to develop strategies that may include wide-field microscopy, confocal microscopy, 2 photon microscopy and digital deconvolution microscopy, depending upon the needs of the research study. The imaging Core will constitute a focus of interactions for the program, and will provide for consistent imaging performance and interpretation. In addition to providing Center investigators with access to the most advanced imaging techniques presently available, the imaging Core facility will also provide imaging support to renal investigators outside the Center. A review process will evaluate proposals from outside investigators that will allow them to either send samples to the Center for analysis, or to travel to the Center to conduct or supervise imaging studies themselves. Finally, information generated through the activities of the Microscopy Development Project will be disseminated through a combined program of visiting research seminars, on-site training and a semi-annual microscopy course. An O'Brien Center website will be used to disseminate both information as well as software developed by the facility.